Attack On USA
by deadzombie1234
Summary: just another story of war
1. Chapter 1

**The Attack On The U.S.A**

**BY; Deadzombie1234**

**Chapter 1**

It was December 21st 2012 and we have just finished the war of Irag. President Obama was assassinated in the oval office by sniper. We have found the killer just about a week ago and he will be put to death by lethal injection. My sergeant was ordering us in P.T. (physical training) and my best friend David Hare was trying to get my attention.

**David: **psssss. Psssss.

**Cameron: **What?! (in a whisper of anger)

**David: **When do we get to stop all, this my arms are wobbly, my legs are sore…..

**Cameron: **How did u stay in the army this long man?! I'm surprised your not dead yet from Iraq.

**David: **HaHa very funny.

**Sgt. Neal: **Linger!!!! Hare!!!!

**Cameron & David: **YES SIR!!! (standing at attention)

**Sgt. Neal: **Attese boys.

(both privates relax and listen to the sgt)

**Sgt. Neal: **Come with me.

**Cameron: **I knew it, you were gona get us in trouble.

**David: **Hey. We might not.

It was pretty scary thinking about what sgt. Neal was going to do to us.

**Sgt. Neal: **Sit down boys. (they both sit down and start praying in there mind)

**Sgt. Neal: **Now I'veheard you've boys been slacking off a bit. So your gona have to deal with the consequences.

**Cameron:** Great see what you did.

**Sgt. Neal: **its not just him Cameron it's you to. The consequences will be cleaning the bathrooms moping floors and doing dishes. Now do you got that?

**Cameron & David: **yes sir (they both stand up salute and walk away)

David was wrong we did get in trouble but in a way we didn't. I'm sure David rather clean then do pt. but of coarse it wouldn't be so bad to take a brake from pt for a while. It was still very early in the morning it was only about 0800 hrs. All of a sudden I hear bombers flying over the base. I'm thinking to my self why are there bombers flying over the base, I haven't heard any radio transmissions. After a minute or two I don't hear it anymore so I just leave it alone. As soon as I start scrubbing the floor again there's a flashing red light and an alarm. As soon as I heard that I knew something was wrong. I start hearing gun shots and explosions. I run to my cot grab my rifle and run out side. I see sgt. Neal get blow away by 4 or 5 .50 cal bullets and David is run the other direction. I'm trying to get to David but he keeps running the opposite direction I'm going, while I'm trying to get to him I'm shooting solders left to right. I couldn't really make out who they were and why they were here. I've shot six other solders and my rifle got jammed I was trying to get it un jammed but then I look up a rocket is heading strait for me. I jump out of the way and it explodes. Im out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**HELL**

It was about 2200 hrs and I awoke from a daze. It looks like I was laying in a crater and I see at least 100 body laying all around me. I just kept laying there to see what will happen and I saw a solder with an M16 carbine plucking every dead solder in the head just to make sure they were dead. The solder was suddenly coming toward me and I thought to my self it over I'm going to die right here right now. But I guess I was lucky there was an enemy sergeant that called him over. I figured it was my chance to escape so I was crawling out of the crater and as soon as I hit the top I hear a voice.

**???: **Cameron! (in a whisper)

I look back and I see a hand raising at me. So I role back down to see who it is. I crawl a little bit to get a better look and Its David.

**Cameron: **David!!! I'm glad your ok we have to get out of here come on.

I start to turn back so me and David can get up the crater but David grabs my foot. I turn toward him

**David:** I'm not going anywhere.

David lifts up this cloth that was covering the rest of him. But there was no rest of him.

**Cameron: **NO! it cant be. You have to hang in there I can get you to a doctor.

**David: **Hehe have you seen what they've done to the place. I'm sure it looks exactly the same for 100 miles from here. Your not going to see a doctor anywhere. Here take this rifle and save your self leave me here.

**Cameron:** I'ma miss you man.

I start crawling back up the crater and when I get a few feet from it I have to play dead again because of enemy solders. I look back and I see some solders talking then I see one hold up a grenade pull the pin and throw it in the crater. **BOOM!!!** Tears start coming out of my eyes. Im still crawling for I would say a good hour I still have the loaded rifle in my hand. Boy I just want to shoot it in the air and get everybody's attention so they can finish me off. I finally find a building I can hide in that wasn't burning. How am I gona make it through here alive. Is what I said to my self. I look over to see a Dragonov sniper. As soon as I see that I know it's the Russians, but anyways I take it. There was a small hole in the wall so I can see through it. There is a line of Red berets and I figured if I can get my shot lined up I could kill them all with one shot. Then I can make my move. I start to aim hold my breath and **POW POW POW**. I've shot the first shot only one fell to the ground but the other 2 shot made all of them fall but they weren't me I look up off the scope and see a squad of tanks marines and jeeps with turrets mounted on them. As they were running through the destroyed base there started to be more dead bodies on the floor except they were Russian. I start to smile and think to my self and say "Thank God".


End file.
